Wireless networks include cell towers to facilitate communications to and from wireless devices (e.g., cellular phones) operating within a network. The geographic distribution of the cell towers defines a coverage area of the wireless network of a service provider (e.g., Verizon, AT&T, etc.). Accordingly, the respective locations of the cell towers can impact the extent of coverage that subscribers to the network may experience. For example, an adequate number of cell towers distributed throughout an area generally provides for seamless communication by subscribers. However, if the distribution of the cell towers in an area is inadequate, subscribers may experience poor signal quality, dropped calls, and/or may not be able to connect to the wireless network at all.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.